


The Life Of A Writer

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Dean and Cas aren’t a hunter and an angel, Book Writing, Dean’s a softie, Domestic Dean, M/M, Marriage, author!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: An AU story where Castiel is not an angel, and rather an author, and married to Dean Winchester, who never was a hunter and didn’t grow up with that lifestyle. The story shows a normal day for Cas, as a writer, and he learns a life lesson, that maybe being a writer, wasn’t too bad after all.





	The Life Of A Writer

Cas sat at his overcrowded desk. Stacks of paper, all his previous novel pages he wasn’t happy with or never published surrounding him. His laptop lay idly open in front of him, his fingers lazily grazing atop the keys, determined to get something down on the page. He was beginning a new novel, he had an idea in his head, but just wasn’t sure how to produce it into words. Sure, he was a best selling author, but that never made writing books an easy task. 

Sighing heavily, he brought his fingers up to his face, sliding them under the lens of his glasses, rubbing his eyes. His body felt drained, like his energy had been sucked from him, hmm nothing coffee couldn’t fix. Reaching for his mug, going to take a sip he realised the mug was empty. He slowly eased himself up, before heading over to the kitchen to make another coffee. Their small dog Bibi, lay asleep on her bed in the corner of the kitchen. Cas smiled at the little dog, as he made his way to the fridge to get the milk. 

A moment later, the sound of the door opening made Cas turn around. His eyes came in contact with Dean walking through the door. Placing the milk on the bench, he began to walk towards Dean with a tired like stumble. Dean held out his arms, almost expecting Cas to fall into them like he usually did. 

Dean kissed Cas’s head, wrapping arms around him tight, “Hey baby, the day not too good aye?” 

Cas sighed against Deans chest, “Hmm, how’d you know...?”. Cas straightened himself up against Dean, until he was close enough, still holding onto his arms. 

“You look like you do when you always start a new book. Tired and stressed out.” Dean laughed. 

“Oh yeah. Haha. Life of a writer darling. Would you like coffee?” Cas asked kissing Dean’s cheek before heading over to the bench to finish making the coffee. 

“No, dear, need some stronger than that.” Dean laughed, as he shimmied himself out of his coat. 

Cas couldn’t help himself but to laugh, “I totally understand. I’d like to join you, but I really have to get a decent start on this book” 

“Hmm, maybe you could tell me all about it...” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist from behind. 

“Okay, just let me finish making this coffee, and I’ll tell you all about it.” 

Sitting back down at the table, Cas smiled, he looked at Dean with nothing about adoration. Dean returned the look with sparkly green eyes, “Well, what is it about?” 

Cas grinned, “Well, it’s a mystery story. About two young girls, trying to work out a local Murder that occurred within their home town. No one believes them so they take their own path and try to solve the case. I mean, I have the idea, but I’m struggling to get anything written down.” Cas turned his laptop screen, so Dean could see the screen where only a title and one sentence laid awaiting words. 

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out sweetie, you always do. You are my best selling author after all. I’m going to have a shower, and then I’ll make us some dinner. Is that okay?” Dean smiled, leaning forward to kiss Cas’s lips softly. 

Once Dean got up from the table, Cas nodded, “Mm hm, that’s fine.” 

After Dean and Cas had shared their days with each other over a delicious stir fry dinner, Cas had vowed to take a break for a while. He settled with Dean under a blanket, on their sofa, with their small dog, Bibi. They watched a movie called “The Mummy”. Dean cuddled Cas close to him, while they both subconsciously patted Bibi’s head. 

By the end of the film, Cas had fallen asleep on Dean’s chest. Dean noticed when he finally looked down from the screen to find him asleep. He smiled, he didn’t want to move, Cas looked so comfortable there but it was almost 11pm, and Dean had to get up early for work in the morning. He shifted slightly, making Cas stir from his sleep, making a soft sleepy noise. 

“Come on baby let’s go to bed.” Dean smiled down at him. 

Cas now realised he had fallen asleep. Gasping, he shot up from where he had been lying, straightening his askew glasses. 

“You can go to bed, but I really need to get the book started.” Cas said, getting himself prepared to get up. 

Dean grabbed him pulling him back down onto the sofa, wrapping arms around him, holding him in place. “Why can’t you work on it tomorrow, baby? Come to bed with me.” Dean whined in Cas’s hair. 

Cas chuckled, “I’d like too darling, but I really have to get some work done on this book. If you want to go to bed, that’s fine. I promise I’ll come in soon.” Cas replied. 

He did want to go to bed with Dean, but of course his life as a writer had its moments. Although at this moment, he felt secure and safe in Dean’s arms. He sighed happily. Dean released him a few moments later, Cas slowly got up from the sofa, and he followed after him. Cas stepped forward, kissing Dean softly and cuddling him, “I’ll see you when I come in okay.” 

“Of course love.” Dean replied, kissing Cas once last time, before he disappeared off towards the bedroom. 

Once Dean had gone to bed, Cas sat back at his laptop, reading over the very small amount on the screen in front of him. It could be hours before he even got anything on the page, but it was worth a try. He looked down at the time in the corner of the laptop screen, 11:16pm. He wanted to be done by at least 12:30, so he set to work, going through his notes, and beginning to write down any other thoughts he had. 

As he worked, his mind drifted, remembering his first novel he wrote. He had spent so long on it, and so many nights kept awake by coffee, typing endlessly on his computer. He and Dean had only just began dating at that point, but because of his work, he never really got the chance to go on dates, or spend a lot of time away from his computer. He remembered he had found it very hard to be a writer in the beginning, getting the words out, or grammar, it all had an effect on him over the last 5 years. He smiled when he remembered how he felt when he finally released that first book, and it all changed. He had been happy about writing a book and how happy he had been, when it turned into a best seller book. However, through it all, he couldn’t have said that they were the worst 5 years of his life though. During that time he had spent a lot of that time with Dean. Dean was in his home, A LOT, taking care of him, looking out for him and probably keeping him alive more or less. Cas smiled again, when he remembered that within a year of he and Dean dating, Dean had asked him to marry him, and how wonderful their wedding was, and he knew it was the best day of his life. Cas continued to reminisce over his life, working away comfortably, as time ticked away slowly. He didn’t realise how much time had passed. 

When Dean woke up later that night, he sleepily felt the space around him for Cas. Cas hadn’t come to bed yet. Dean opened his eyes, turning to look at the bedside alarm clock, it read 2am. Dean got out of bed, stumbling out of the room to find Cas still at the table typing on his laptop. Dean shook his head, Cas should have come to bed hours ago. Walking up behind his partner, he wrapped his arms around him, laying his head on Cas’s shoulder. Cas giggled, when Dean began kissing his neck. 

“Hey, you” Cas said in a soft whisper. 

“Hey. How come your still up?” Dean also whispered softly. 

“Why? What time is it?” 

“2am, honey”

“Hmm, sorry, lost track of time.” Cas replied, shocked of what time it was. 

“Hmm, well since I’m awake now, I’m going to make some tea. Would you like one?” Dean asked, kissing Cas’s cheek, and walking over to the bench. 

“Sure love, thanks” Cas replied, getting ready to close his laptop down for the night. 

Dean made them both a cuppa, and they both laid down comfortably on the sofa. Dean was going to turn the television on, but Cas started talking. 

“I finally got a start on the book I’m writing” 

Dean perked up, he was almost falling back asleep laying back on Cas’s chest, “That’s good babe, you’ll be done in no time” 

Cas grinned, but Dean couldn’t see it, “Yeah I hope so. You know how much I appreciate you staying with me?” 

“Course babe. I know you do. You know how I much I love you right?” Dean added to his sentence, almost drowsily. 

“More than anything in the world.” Cas smiled to himself. 

After a few moments of silence, Cas looks down, at Dean lying against his chest. Dean’s eyes are closed, the features on his face soft, a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. Cas smiled. He lay there a few moments, taking a sip of tea, careful not to disturb Dean, before placing it back on the side table. Cas nestled his chin in Dean’s soft brown curls, before promptly closing his eyes, listening to Deans soft snores from beneath him. 

Maybe the life of a writer wasn’t too bad after all.


End file.
